Holidays with The Strife family
by Rosekun25
Summary: Holidays with our beloved Strife family and their adventures. Various ratings M to be safe . Couples include : Roxas x Naminé Sora X Kairi Riku X Xion Cloud and Aerith Tifa and Zack
1. Prologue

November 25, 2013

Hey guys lemmie get this straight. This story is just for fun when I need a break from my other stories. It will be updated on holidays or days before holidays. This is also going have much more ships in it then just Roxas and Naminé . Rated M for sexual content and language.

And these will be 4 pages. Or less. So yeah.

**No I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Starbucks. **

_~Holidays with the Strife Family~_

_Part one pre-Thanksgiving _

I rolled around in my bed I was stuffed. It was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break and the cafeteria had been serving 'Thanksgiving dinner' in my opinion one of the only good things they'd ever served at my school. My eyes dropped a little I felt like taking a light nap and then inviting Naminé over for some fun. Then my phone started to ring I groaned and answered it "Hello?" I asked "R-Roxas." A meek little voice asked "Oh hey Nams, what's up?" I said "The…I um… Can I come live with you?" She asked "Um…Sure Naminé what's up though? Why do you need to come live with me?" I asked "B-because…r-remember when I-I...W-we m-made love at the beach l-last month?" She asked "Yup." I replied sweet sweet memories. "I w-wasn't feeling good after it s-so I took a p-pregnancy test and n-now my p-parents are kicking me out b-because I'm pregnant." She said at the word 'pregnant' I was shocked. I couldn't believe it! We had used protection every time except for the first time BUT THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO! She burst into tears. I had to do something about this. "I'll be right there Naminé!" I said "I-I love you she said "I love you too. I'll be right there goodbye." I said then I drove over to her house she was sitting on the front porch with four boxes and a suitcase. "R-Roxas!" She cried and ran into my arms and sobbed I patted her hair. How could I? I had gotten her into this mess. I was going to get her out. I wrapped my coat around her shoulders and put her in my car. I loaded her stuff into the trunk I saw her parents through the windows. I picked up the last box put it in my trunk. Flipped them off through the window and for good measures threw a rock at it. Then drove Naminé to town. She was already crying I picked up her hand and held it I kissed the back of it "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked She shook her head "Some Starbucks to warm you up?" I asked "Yeah sure." She said I could tell even though she had stopped crying she really wanted to keep crying "Diya want to come inside? Or should I do drive through?" I asked really just wanting to keep her comfortable for the time being I tried to imagine how scared she was. I wait for the driver in front of me to pull up before I pulled up to the little call box "Hi! Welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you?" The lady asked "Yeah Um…. I'll take a Pepper mint mocha and a peppermint brownie and ummm.. Nami, what do you want?" I asked she was hesitant "Blue lady black sweet…and a brownie I guess." I could tell she didn't really want to talk. "A blue lady black sweet and another peppermint brownie." I said "okay drive up to the first window." She said I drove up to the window paid and collected our food. Naminé was still as quiet as a mouse she sipped her tea in between sobs and took a nibble off of the brownie before I guess not wanting to swallow. I drove her to my house and let her put her things in my room. I tucked her into bed and lay with her letting her try and sleep. She was crying so hard. I guess getting kicked out by your parents is a terrible feeling. I hoped mine wouldn't kick me out. I mean I hoped they wouldn't. That'd be kicking Naminé out twice. Which would be terrible? Just then I heard the doorbell. I kissed Naminé's cheek and told her I'd be right back. I opened it; it was Mother carrying bags of groceries. "Go help your brother." She said pulling out a turkey from the bag I ran outside to help my brother who was carrying a sack of potatoes and a ham "THANKSGIVING!" he screamed followed by Kairi who was carrying a basket of fruit and a bag of napkins I picked up about four bags and shut the car door I went inside to talk to my mother she was putting away everything "Mom." I said "Yes Roxas?" Mother asked "W-we need to talk alone," I said "When your father gets home. We're having a family meeting anyway." She said I gulped and went back to Naminé who I thought was still under my covers crying. But instead was in my bathroom throwing up using the tea I bought her to wash out the taste in her mouth. "How are you?" I asked "I want to die." She replied I knew the only reason she said it was because she was throwing up. But I was a little bit worried. "Have you gone to the doctor yet?" I asked "N-No I just found out last week." She said "It's all right." I coaxed gently. But I didn't know if it was alright. We already had Kairi living with us and I didn't know how Mom and Dad would react to another girl in the house. Kairi had come to live with us because her parents had moved away and she wanted to live with Sora. So instead of going with them to the middle of nowhere she decided to stay with Sora on his sunny island and get a job at some clothing store at the mall to help with the bills. "Roxas..." Naminé said I looked at her "hm?" I asked "I'm hungry…" She said I turned around to find out she had devoured both of the peppermint bark brownies in the bag "I'll get you some food don't worry." I said I ran into the kitchen where Mother was preparing dinner. "What's for dinner Mum?" I asked "Chicken salad." She replied mixing a salad and adding apples, oranges, strawberries and sunflower seeds to the mix of lettuce I walked behind her and picked up a few oranges and poured myself a cup of iced tea and walked back to my bedroom. I handed Naminé the four oranges and watched her scarf down two of them. "I'll go tell Mom you're staying for dinner and we can go from there." I said. I lead her to the living room and sat her down on the couch next to the fire and made her a cup of hot cocoa I came back in five minutes and she was out like a light. I picked up a throw blanket from the end of the couch and threw it on her pondering on how I could fix this. Just then Father walked in letting in the brisk winter snow "Hey Roxas, where's your Mum?" he asked "In the kitchen." I said "Is Naminé staying for dinner?" He asked "Yeah," I said "Okay kids Family meeting!" Dad said Sora and Kairi filed down the stairs and sat on the floor next to each other "Where's Xion?" Father asked while mother took his coat and winter things "No Idea," I said truthfully Sora and Kairi looked at each other Father walked up the stairs "Xion family meeting!" he said we heard giggles and a crash "AERITH GET MY GUN!" Father shouted As Riku ran down the stairs holding his t-shirt "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BOY!" Father screamed Sora and Kairi were laughing and falling all over each other I looked out the window and Riku was running down the block. "HEY HE HAS MY COPY OF GRAND THEIFT AUTO FIVE!" Sora said "I WANT THAT BACK!" He screamed out the window. " KURAUDO SUTORAIFU! LE NO NAKA DE KONO SHUNKAN O GET!" Mother screamed outside the door "Kuso shōnen!" Father muttered "Anata ga haien o eru mae ni,-ka no nakanihairu!" Mother yelled pushing Father into the house Xion was down stairs in her jammies "Okay now where were we… OKAY! Family meeting the first thing I'd like to address is…" My stomach clenched I felt so nervous "Do it now. Do it now" the voice inside of me said "NAMINE'S PREGNANT!" AND HER PARENTS KICKED HER OUT!" I screamed. Everybody looked at me for once in my whole life the whole house was quiet I gulped.

To be continued

~End of chapter one~

OMG! DID I JUST WRITE THAT WHOLE THING? Yes I did. Jesus. Anyway I used google translate for the Japanese words. So here you go… If you guys t really want the translations I'd be happy to give them to you. In the next chapter. BUT YOU MUST REVIEW!

FIRST REVIEWER GETS A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!


	2. Thanksgiving with The Strife Family

Hey guys Happy Thanksgiving. This chapter is dedicated to: Tsuzihrio7 Thanks for reviewing!

Anyway I sort of have a feeling I'm gonna get a lot of shit for this story. So if you really don't like it. You can leave. Anyway I wanna wish all of you who stayed a Happy Thanksgiving. Those of you who reviewed are the coolest. I wish you lots of salami and triscuits. Happy thanksgiving guys!

First part of this chapter has a light lemon in it. I'll put a little * for you guys who like to skip that kind of stuff when it's okay to look okay?

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade, or A Charlie brown Thanksgiving. I don't own Adventure time either.**

_Flames will be used to cook the turkey since its Thanksgiving._

_~Thanksgiving with the Strife family~_

"Naminé." I breathed quietly. My body pressed into hers and I kissed her again. She let out a cry as I pushed myself in harder "Shhh…" I said smoothening out her hair I kissed her neck and pulled myself out going harder and harder. I was trying to be gentle. But she was so goddamned irresistible and she finally felt safe enough to let me make love to her in my bed. I went harder and faster "R-Roxas." She said I looked over at her. Her face was flushed and she was curling her fingers into her hands while I held her wrists "I'm going to…" She said "Shhh… Shhh…Cum… Be a good girl Cum Naminé." I said she bit her lip I kissed her. She cried and I felt her walls clench around my member I groaned and went faster, harder, and all I could hear were her quiet screams I picked up her body and put it against the headboard I bit into her neck she screamed once last time and I finally hit nirvana. I pulled out gently. She was shaking.

*- "You okay?" I asked she nodded quietly I slipped on my jammies. "I'll go see who's awake." I said she nodded apparently still trying to recuperate. I walked down the stairs Mother was up basting the turkey as I walked in the kitchen I picked up a mug and was about to take a drink of coffee when I was startled by a scream "TTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEE PPPPPPPAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sora screamed I heard a crash as he slid down the banister "OHMYGODPARADE!" I heard Kairi scream Sora ran into the kitchen "THE PARADE MOMMY!" He yelled and grabbed about 5 barbeque wings from a plate "SORA!" Mother screamed I shrugged and put some creamer in my coffee "I swear he's just like a five year old…" Mother said glancing over to a picture on the wall of Sora about five years old wearing a shirt with a turkey on it covered in barbeque sauce with his hands in the air I could just hear him screaming "PARADE!" In his high pitched voice Mother turned around and the whole plate of barbequed chicken wings was gone. "SORAYA ROXAS STRIFE!" She screamed. Mother stirred something on the stove and the plate of barbequed wings was replaced by an empty plate I heard Sora burp Mother groaned "Good thing I bought extra." She said "CLOUD!" She screamed as Father stole a deviled egg off the table. I sneaked over to a plate of salami, triscuits and olives "Well Roxas, I'm glad you're such a mature little…ROXAS SORAYA STRIFE!" I ran out of the kitchen my mouth full of mozzarella and salami I ran into my bedroom where Naminé was fully dressed and showered and going down the stairs. I quickly showered and dressed. Then ran down stairs to watch the parade It was weird this one had cross dressers. But I still liked watching it. We were all watching the parade my head was on Naminé's lap and all I could do was gaze at her pretty face I felt so warm "Hey what the fuck?" Sora said snapping out of my vision "Watch your mouth!" Cloud said "BUT DAD! THEY HAVE BLACK FRIDAY SALES ON THANKSGIVING!" Sora said "BULLSHIT!" Father/Cloud said "CLOU D WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Mother said I looked up and sure enough it was 50 off some bullshit at 8:00 Thanksgiving day "What the fuck?" I thought "That's total bullshit" Father said leaning back in his chair I nodded in agreement "In my opinion the best day after thanksgiving thing to do is eat the leftovers before Mom makes Turkey stew." Sora said patting his belly "I never really liked the day after holidays. It just reminded me I'd have to wait another year for them to happen." Xion said "I feel ya." Sora replied Just then the phone started ringing Mother picked it up to answer it "Hello? Oh that's terrible! Is he all right Payne? I see. Well of course. Yes. No problem. Just anytime. Oh no dear. If you really want to. Yes goodbye." She came into the house "What's up?" Sora asked "One of Riku's brothers was basting the turkey his hand got twisted and he has third degree burns and they are in the ER. His other two brothers are grounded for causing this incident. So Payne asked if Riku could come over for Thanksgiving and I said yes." Mother said Father spit out his coffee "THE BOY I JUST CHASED OUT OF OUR GODDAMNED HOUSE LAST WEEK?" Father yelled "Kodomo-tachi no mae de Kasu shinaide kudasai!" Mother said "ENGLISH WOMAN!" Sora said "Ssh!" Mother said "Watashi wa chōdo watashi no musume to sekkusu o suru tame ni koko ni kono shōnen o kika se suru tsumorida to omoimasu ka? Kare wa kanojo to kekkon shite inai!" Father yelled "Watashi wa, wareware no kodomo-tachi kuraudo· suto raifu o shinrai! Shion wa, kono Riku no otokonoko ga suki. Watashi wa shitte iruga, soreha yūjin e no sanseidesu!" Mother said "Oooh they're talking about you and Riku…" Sora said "Sore wa anata ga Rohasu ga kono mazushī shōjo ga ninshin shi ete iru ete iru tokoro to shite imasu! Anata no musuko o shinraidekiru kara!" Father yelled and then the doorbell rang Mother ran to get it. "Oh hello Riku!" She said "Hi, Mom sent over this as a thank you." Riku said giving her something wrapped in foil "Oh how sweet. The kids are in the living room watching the parade. You should go join them. Give me your coat." Mother said Riku walked in her "Nice jammies Sora." He said "Fuck yeah my Jammies are sexy!" Sora said Kairi laughed "BUT YOU KNOW I HEARD THEY LOOK EVEN BETTER ON THE FLOOR!" Sora yelled he started unbuttoning them "Bont chica wow wow!" He said making clicking noises with his teeth "I'M BLIND!" Riku screamed "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Xion said "Hey Sora I beat your game last night." Riku said handing it to him "How did you get past the?" Sora said "Call his mother and tell her he's being mean." Riku said "THAT IS NOT HOW YOU DO IT!" Sora yelled. We all took turns playing video games in Sora's room when two hours later Mom called us back in for dinner "Is Thanksgiving one of those holidays where you really just sit around and do nothing?" Sora asked "I guess, none of us are really into football." Riku said "Isn't this dinner a bit early?" I asked "Well we were expecting Zack and Tifa around this time but it started snowing so they might've closed the roads Aerith said "YOU THINK A LITTLE SNOW CAN KEEP THE GREAT ZACK FAIR DOWN?" The front door was kicked open lead by snow flurries "ZACK!" Dad said he ran over and him and Zack started wrestling like me and Sora wrestled "CLOUD C'MON I'M STARRRRVING!" Zack said and he ran to the table to sit down "Sorry I wasn't here to help you Aer. But I brought pie." Tifa said "Oh no Tifa its fine I got along just fine. IF SOME BODY HADN'T OF KEPT EATING IT WHILE I WAS COOKING IT." Aerith said Cloud laughed nervously. I pulled out a chair for Naminé and she sat down. Riku took a seat next to Xion Cloud shot him a dirty look and showed him the turkey carving knife "Oh okay!" Mother said passing around plates of food "Let's all say what we're thankful for!" She said "Roxas is first!" Sora yelled that little shit. "Go on Roxas" Father said "Well I…I am. I'm thankful for Naminé. Who will soon be my wife." I said wrapping my arm around her " I'm thankful for our baby. I'm uh thankful for salami.." I said Zack nearly spit out his green bean casserole. "I am also thankful for my baby and Roxas." Naminé said "I'm thankful Zack made it here in time because it's gonna make this holiday a whole lot more interesting." Cloud said "Cloud!" Mother said "I am thankful for this wonderful meal and my beautiful wife." Zack said "Suuuccck up." Dad mumbled " I am thankful for my husband and the way he sucks up to me." Tifa said "I'm obviously thankful for Kairi." Sora said "And the hot sex he's totally getting tonight right?' Xion said elbowing Riku Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm thankful for Sora! Also books!" Kairi said "I am thankful for Riku books and Riku's sweet ass." Xion said by the look on Riku's face It looked like she had somehow managed to grab his ass Father gave Riku that dirty look again "I am thankful I am out of stabbing range!" Riku said "Well I am thankful for all of my beautiful children and their Father. Now let's all tuck in." Mother said

And we did.

_~End of Thanksgiving with the Strife family~_

I don't know about you guys but I am stuffed with turkey and I am so tired. Gonna go see Frozen tomorrow. Hope it's good! Please review! Happy Thanksgiving!

_~Thanks for reviewing~_

Tsuzihrio7


	3. Chirstmas with the strife family

MERRY CHIRSTMAS CHARLIE BROWN! Hey guys! Merry Christmas and everything. Here's your one-shot I hope you all got/gave good gifts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney's Christmas Parade

This contains Bashing of the "New" Disney Channel because it sucks and if you watched it back when all they showed was Disney Movies and Mickey Mouse cartoons you'd know what I mean. So if you don't like it don't read it!

_~Christmas with the Strife family~_

_It was midnight or about two am… I was still half-asleep. I tried to maneuver my way down the stairs and to the kitchen for a glass of water. Then I realized something. It was Christmas day. I looked from my stairs to the Christmas tree all lit up and beautiful... THEN it hit me. PRESENTS! PRESENTS FOR ME! I forgot about my water and ran over to shake the boxes. I looked at the half eaten cookies and empty glass of milk SANTA had been here! I picked up my stocking and shook it. Dumping its contents all over the floor. Inside were gift cards, candy, oranges, cookies, bookmarks and headphones! I popped a peanut butter cup in my mouth. It was so magical I didn't wanna leave. But I knew I'd just sit there bored since it was only two am and nobody would be up before eight. I walked up the stairs and plopped back into bed with Naminé satisfied and warm. Christmas was here._

Sunlight irritated my eyes I slowly rolled over and nuzzled into Naminé's hair I groaned happily as she stirred against me "Good Morning" I whispered lightly kissing her cheek she moaned and put a pillow over her face to try and get out of the sunlight I nuzzled into her neck. Everything was peaceful. Then I realized it was Christmas… "WAKE UP! ROXAS SANTA WAS HERE! ROXAS WAKE UP!" My brother Sora yelled pounding on the door. I groaned and nuzzled harder into Naminé's neck hoping somehow that could get him to go away and then I heard my bedroom door unlock. "ROXAS PRESENTS!" Sora yelled jumping on my bed I felt him start jumping on me Naminé on the other hand was on the other side of the bed completely unharmed snuggling in my blanket. I jumped on my brother and we started wrestling. I pinned him to the floor while he rolled on top of me "Guess I win huh Roxy?" He said I pulled up my legs and kicked him. "Hey! Assfaces! Presents!" Xion yelled at us I climbed over my bed and ran down to the living room as it was the night before. The room was stocked with presents. My mother was already in the kitchen making us breakfast. Naminé stumbled in after us rubbing her eyes still asleep. "Mummy where's Daddy?" I asked "Oh he's just getting a few more things for Christmas dinner. Honestly I do feel bad for the people who have to work on Christmas." She said. We sat down. Knowing if Daddy wasn't there we couldn't open any presents or really do anything. Snow was everywhere outside. "Turn on the Disneyland parade dearies." Mother said I grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V. Mickey and Minnie mouse were dancing on stage with candy canes I went to the kitchen to get something to drink and Xion was jumping up and down screaming about some princess on T.V. "OHMYGODIT'SARIEL!OHMYGODRAPUNZEL!SNOWWHITE! SLEEPINGBEAUTY! JASMINE!" She screamed jumping up and down in her pajamas. "Shhh…..!" Sora said "HEY! WHERE'S JOHN SMITH AND GENERAL SHANG?" She said "XION SHUSH!" Sora said "FLYNN RIDER ISNT A PRINCE!" She said again I groaned Naminé was already dressed in a Christmas sweater that looked a little snug but I wasn't gonna tell her that. "HEY! WHERE'S KRISTOFF? YOU CAN'T HAVE ANNA AND ELSA WITHOUT KRISTOFF! ALL OF THE OTHER PRINCESS HAVE THEIR PRINCES!" Xion said "XION SHUT UP!" Sora yelled throwing his slipper at her "Ow! You hit my head!" She yelled "Oh behold that whore Demi Lovato is trying to be Idina Menzel. YOU CAN'T SING YOU STUPID WHORE!" Kairi screamed Xion plugged her ears and started to loudly scream "let it go' "TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES THAT'S ALL YOUR GOOD FOR YOU STUPID CUNT!" Sora yelled "SORAYA ROXAS STRIFE! Mother yelled from the kitchen "Sorry!" Sora said "Those stupid asses from that gay 'teen beach movie'" Kairi said "OMG PETER AND WENDY!" Xion said I yawned and leaned back on the couch and put my arm over Naminé. "OMG MOM DARTH VADAR KIDNAPPED SANTA!" Sora yelled Mom came out mixing chocolate chip pancake mix "Oh my goodness." She said "OH WAIT HE GOT AWAY! HE'S IN DISNEYLAND!" Kairi yelled "And Neal Patrick Harrison is on the Jungle Cruise with Darth Vader…Wow" I said Then Daddy came in "Hey Aerith. Are you sure we have enough Salami and olives and triscuits? I am not going back a second time." Father said "Oh Cloud. Mother said ruffling his spikes. "Breakfast time!" She announced. Everybody but Naminé ran into the kitchen and sat at the table she seemed to walk sluggishly there. "Is that morning sickness kicking in?" Mother asked patting her head "Could I just have some apple juice?" Naminé asked "Alright sweetie pie." Mother said "I mean may I please have some apple juice?" Naminé corrected herself as mother put the apple juice on the table Naminé sipped it while I dug into my Pancakes with blueberry syrup, strawberries and bacon. I felt bad for her "Maybe you'll have some later..." Mother said sitting down next to father "I miss Mother and Father…" Naminé said I put my arm around her and kissed her head she sighed "They'll come around Honey… Just like My dad got to liking Cloud." Mother said "Aerith… Your Dad died of cancer right after he accepted me into his family. "Dad said Mother sighed then she was happy again "C'mon kids hurry and open your presents we still have to go to Grandma's house. We all cheered and went to open our gifts. Naminé was hesitant as she sat down next to me "Hey! Naminé there's presents for you! Kairi said she got up and threw her hands over Mom and Dad. Then sat down next to me. Tearing open presents from Santa Clause I had gotten a bunch of books and video games, clothes and things like that. "Xion what did you get?" I asked throwing wrapping paper over my shoulder "The chronicles of Prydain. She said "Prydain?" Sora asked "The black Cauldron!" Xion said "What else?" I asked "Purple pajamas, tea, ribbons for my hair and some comic books." Xion said "Sora?" I asked "Books, Assassin's creed four, Blue jammies umm… Bioshock Infinite and clothes." He said I looked at my own pile "Kingdom Hearts 1.5 The legend of Zelda Ocarina of time 3D and a strategy guide and a receipt that says I have a copy of Final fantasy X and X-2 pre ordered and paid off at game stop. Then some clothes and books. I said "Naminé?" Sora asked "Books, a maternity nightgown , Baby clothes, a sketch book and new art pencils!" She said grinning I smiled I was happy that she was happy. "C'mon kids, grandma are waiting for us." Mother said "Ughhhhh…." Sora groaned flopping on the ground holding his 3DS in the air "Shush, Your grandmother loves you guys." Mother said " Oh my god…" Xion said then the front door burst open "Merry Christmas!" I looked over Riku was in the door wearing his jacket and a Santa hat. "Hey baby!" Riku said walking over to Xion and kissing her cheek Dad raised an eye brow "Oh Riku, What a nice surprise." Mother said "Can't stay Mrs. S. I only came to give this to Xion." Riku said He handed Xion a present wrapped in purple shiny wrapping paper. "Open it!" He said She opened it inside was an Ariel snow globe. She opened all of the packaging and took it out of the box and shook it slightly winding up the little key "Oh Riku it's beautiful I-I don't know what to say." She said as the little snow globe played 'Part of your world' "Say you like it." He said "I love it!" She said "Good." Riku said he kissed her head "Well I gotta go guys. Bye bye!" He said walking out the door. "Okay…Well c'mon kids bring your stuff" Mom said. We all loaded in our minivan and drove to grandmother's house.

_~The End~_

Sorry if I made that sound too rushed guys.

It was really hard to write this I had to keep everybody happy and since I really really hate Christmas. I don't hate charity and I don't hate how everybody is nice to each other I just hate Christmas. Like this year. I spent like all of my paychecks on presents for everybody else. I got a fucking backpack. I sort of wanted some books. I went on facebook while I was typing this and I had to listen to everybody brag or rant about their goddamned I-phones and what they got. Here I am with a package of chapstick and a back pack. But yeah I hate Christmas. I love decorating the tree and the lights. But I hate the holiday. I hate black Friday sales on Thanksgiving. I hate Commercialism. I hate gift cards. I hate my "Mother" being a lazy shit and not waking up in the middle of the night to put out the presents like she did before she got married. I hate how she HAS to buy everybody else shit and forget her kids. I hate getting all worked up over the holidays and then getting disappointed. WELL I'm gonna go try and stay home from my Grandmother's house!

SO Merry Chirstmas. I hope you all like your gifts .

_Nobody reviewed._

_Please review. NEXT REVIEWER GETS THE CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM!_


End file.
